Natsu's Mother
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: Natsu asks Taki about her Mother.


Just writing down a little theory of mine :)

* * *

Taki sat on the roof of her house in the Ninja village that she'd lived in since her Parents were taken from her from a terrible illness that plagued her old village.

But then she was given another chance at life when Toki had found her all alone, and dicided to take her in, to train her in the ways of the Ninja, and raise her as his own.

She stared into nothing, with a sad but nostalgic look in her eyes as she rememberd her former Teacher and Father'figure.

She knew that what happend was out of her hands, and that fate commanded her to end his life, but it still pained her to think back, to rememver killing her only Family that she had left.

Well, at least he was her only Family at the time...

She broke from her thoughts when she heard something,

It was Natsu, and she was crying!

Taki, without thinking, jumped up and did a backflip through the air and landed firmly on her feet, right behind the sobbing child.

" Natsu, what's wrong?" She asked, turning around to face her Pupil.

A 5-Year-Old Natsu stood there crying still, trying to wipe away her tears with her little fists.

" The other kids were calling me a monster again, I'm not a monster, Taki, I'm not!" The blonde sobbed.

A sad look filled Taki's beautiful features as she looked on sadly at the sad, lonely, and severly misunderstood foundling child that Taki had taken as her Student, and her dear friend Chie took in as a Daughter,

But though Taki did not adopted her herself, she always felt a Motherly desire to protect her.

Natsu was Taki's Family, and she loved her, like she was her very own.

Taki kneeled down and hugged her Student tightly.

The action surprized Natsu a bit, Taki was always so stern and serious, she didn't expect her to actually go and hug her!

But she still accepted it and continued to cry into her Teacher's embrace,

To which Taki allowed with a loving smile as she picked her up and carried her into the house.

* * *

The sun had gone down, and there was a down pour outside, Natsu had already fallen asleep.

Taki stayed awake to watch over her Student, just in case another Clan member dared to try yet another attempt on her Pupils life.

She watched Natsu sleep soundly on the futon, her strawberry blonde wild hair was sprawled all over the pillow, and her small frame was covered by a red blanket with a pink floral pattern on it.

She looked so cute and innocent, it pained Taki to think that the innocence that she saw would vanish before long, as soon as Natsu learns of the beast that dwells within her small body, there would be nothing left of the innocence child that sleeps soundly as of now.

Only yet another cold, heartless Ninja within the destructive Fuma Clan.

The thunder clapped loudly outside, causing Taki to jump a little, and awaking Natsu.

" Natsu, you should get back to sleep." Taki said soothingly, walking over to the startled child.

" Sorry, Sensei, I just had a weird dream." Natsu said, looking away absently, as though the dream was still freshly burned into her mind.

" What was it?" Taki asked, sitting beside the Futon.

" It, it was about my Mom." The blonde Kunoichi answered sadly.

Taki's dark eyes widened slightly at what she just said.

" Natsu.." Taki began sadly.

" I know, I know that my home Village was destroyed by a demon when I was a baby, but I still dream about her, all the time actually, but, she never has a face, its always just a showedy figure, with a voice thats so soft, and warm, I just feel so, safe." Natsu said with tears forming in her large Hazel eyes.

Taki held her close to her once again.

Thought there were tears in her eyes, Natsu did not sob, she just leaned into the hug in silence.

" Who do you think my Mother was, Taki?" She asked her Teacher.

" I'm sorry, Natsu, but I don't know, when I found you in the charred remains of your village, all IO found was you, and a, charred Umbrella,

It was over you cradle, like it shielded you from the flames, and there I found you alive and well, but there was no other sign of life anywhere else." Taki explained, feeling bad that she didn't have a happier tale to tell.

" So, you think that she saved me back then?" Natsu asked as she started to fall asleep.

" Yes, Natsu, I do." Taki said with a smile.

* * *

Can you guess who Natsu's Mother is in this, Huh?

I don't own SCV.


End file.
